Naruto Vs Luffy Introduction
by rinneganbearer1
Summary: This is the beginning episode to a new series I am creating. First up is Naruto vs Luffy
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: This is gonna be a fanfiction version of the popular series Screwattack. I do not own the writes to there series, Naruto and One Piece._**

Hank: For Many years there has been a war raging on for hits and fans for two popular anime series.

Jeff: Such as Naruto the Child of Prophecy

Hank: And Strawhat Luffy the future pirate king

Jeff: He's Hank and I'm Jeff and its our job to analyze all of there weapons, abilities, and skills to find out who would win in a deathbattle.

 **(Naruto)**

Jeff: Since he was a boy Naruto Uzumaki was isolated and ridiculed by many of the villagers of his home.

Hank: Why did he send nude photos to all the young girls or something like a creep?

Jeff: It's actually because he has a giant 9-tailed demon fox sealed inside of him by there Hokage, which is basically there leader.

Hank: Wow what kind of douchebag would do that to his kid?

Jeff: It was actually Naruto's own father.

Hank: this makes me happy that my dad just left for milk and didn't comeback.

Jeff: Anyway. Naruto was isolated and alone, because of the hatred people had to the demon sealed inside of him.

Hank: But that only made Naruto wanna get stronger, and get the approval of everyone in the village and more importantly so he could protect them.

Jeff: Eventually Naruto achieved his dream to become Hokage and eventually became one of the strongest Shinobi alive.

Hank: He master techniques such as the Rasengan, Sage Mode, and Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode.

Jeff: His power increased to the point that he could destroy a mountain with a single attack, and his speed was at the point where he could cross extreme distances in seconds and thanks to the Nine-Tails he is able to heal from extreme injuries, like severe bleeding, large amounts of cuts, and-

Hank: And a FUCKING whole in his chest, seriously what can kill this guy.

Jeff: Decapitation probably, and if he uses up too much chakra he won't be able to heal major wounds.

Hank: But still despite his lack of intellegiance, Naruto is considered a master strategist. His skills at pranking has turned him into a cunning individual, that can think his way out of any situation.

Naruto: "I won't run away anymore, I won't go back on my word, that is my ninja way."

 **(Luffy)**

Jeff: Ever since he was a boy Monkey D. Luffy dreamed of becoming the king of the pirates.

Hank: And once he had eaten the legendary Gum Gum fruit, his dream would finally come true.

Jeff: The fruit gave him the ability to turn into rubber and stretch his body at incredible distances.

Hank: Like a pirate version of Mr. Fantastic, that's pretty sweet.

Jeff: Even more surprising is how durable Luffy is. He has been stabbed, poisoned, burned by magma, frozen solid you name it.

Hank: Thats insane, how is he not dead yet, and last time I checked rubber wasn't this strong?

Jeff: Its probably because of his haki.

Hank: His ha- what?

Jeff: Haki, its an ability that exists in every human being but needs to be unlocked threw stress or training.

Hank: Like an energy G-spot cool.

Jeff: Moving on, there are apparently three types of haki, Observation which lets you see an opponents moves before they happen, Armament which lets you coat you body in armor to increase your defence and attack, and conquerors haki, which lets you knock out any people who are weak-willed.

Hank: Damn Luffy's powers are insane, if you include his Second, Third, and Fourth Gears hes a walking tank.

Jeff: But Luffy is not without his weaknesses, if he is submerged in water he will sink and drown, he's also vulnerable to piercing and drilling attacks, as well as attacks with extreme force, heat and cold can also damage him.

Hank: But these weakness are more than made up for by all of his abilities, and if he is pushed Luffy can handle any opponen that comes at him

Luffy: "If you don't risk your life, you can't create a future. Right?"

Jeff: Alright everyone its time to finally decide who is superior.

Hank: Its time for a anime deathbattle.


	2. Chapter 2

There was only one word to describe it, Luffy was lost. He had no food or water and he couldn't find his crew anywhere.

"Where the hell are you guys?", he asked scratching his head. Suddenly he smelt something delicious that immediately caught his attention. His crew could wait while he found some food.

As he kept walking he found ramen noodles that had meat in them, and with no one around he quietly moved towards the food and began eating it.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Naruto was walking back towards his camp with some water in a canteen he got from a nearby river.

"I hope my ramen is finally done, I'm starving", Naruto said with his stomach rumbling.

 ** _"Wait Naruto, I sense somebody near your campsite",_** Kurama said in Naruto's mind.

"What?" Naruto immediately picked up speed and moved towards his campsite but was surprised to see his ramen cups empty and a boy with a straw hat slurping up his last cup.

"Hey what the hell are you doing eating my ramen?" Naruto said angrily.

Luffy then turned around with a mouth full of ramen before he gulped it down and smiled.

"Chill it whiskers, I was hungry", Luffy said with a carefree smile.

Hearing this Naruto began to angrily shake. "I'm gonna make you cough back up my Ramen". As he said that he then ran towards Luffy.

 **(Begin)**

Naruto rushed right towards Luffy and aimed a punch at his head but was surprised when Luffy easily dodged almost like he saw the attack coming, he then slammed his fist into Naruto's gut sending him sliding back.

Naruto then made a cross with his fingers and began to charge up his chakra. **"Shadow Clone Justu"**. Five clones of Naruto then appeared in a puff of smoke before they all rushed towards Luffy.

"That's so cool", Luffy said with stars in his eyes, before his arm stretched behind him. **"Gum-Gum Pistol".**

While four of the clones were able to dodge, one of them was not so lucky and got hit dispersing immediately. Unfortunately for Naruto the clones being distracted by Luffy's stretching was all Luffy needed to continue his attack.

 **"Gum-Gum Whip".** The clones then turned around to see a long leg knock into two of the clones dispersing them as well.

"Kurama do you think this is some kind of Kekkai Genkai"? Naruto asked with confusion.

 _ **"I've never seen anything like this Naruto?"**_ Kurama said with surprise. _**"Be careful".**_

Luffy then turned towards the last two clones and began running towards them before he streched his arm back once more. **"Gum-Gum Pistol"**.

However the clones were prepared this time and both were able to dodge, one clone then threw a kunai but was surprised when Luffy's arm turned black and the kunai bounced of his arm.

"What the hell was tha-"

 **"Gum-Gum..."** Luffy's fist then began to twist as he threw it back. **"... Rifle!"** The punch knocked the last clones away before Luffy began looking around for the real Naruto.

"Did he run away?" However Luffy's Observation Haki screamed at him to dodge. He looked up to see Naruto above him with a blue sphere in his hand.

" **Rasengan** ", Naruto yelled. With no time to avoid the attack Luffy crossed his arms and coated them in armament haki, but was surprised when he was still sent flying back.

Not wanting to waste an opening Naruto rushed towards Luffy and delivered a punch right towards his face. However he was surprised when luffy's head began stretching far back.

 **"Gum-Gum..."** Seeing this Naruto raised his arms to block the attack he knew was coming. **"...Bell"**. Luffy's head then crashed into Naruto's sending him flying back into a tree.

 _"Damn that hurt"_ , Naruto thought in pain.

"Punches won't work on me, I'm a rubber man".

"Good to know", Naruto said dusting himself off. "If punches won't work I will try something else".

He then crossed his fingers and made ten more clones before they all grabbed kunai and rushed towards Luffy. As one of the clones aimed to stab him he dodged to the right before he delivered a punch right into the clones stomach causing it to burst into smoke.

"Take this", one of the clones yelled before it threw a smokebomb on the ground completely covering the entire area.

One of the clones then jumped behind Luffy with the kunai poised above his head.

"He's gonna stab me in the back", Luffy said out loud before he dodged the attack and kicked the clone in the head dispersing it. "He's gonna slash my leg", Luffy said once again before jumping over the clone and send his feet into its back.

"What the hell is going on?", Naruto wondered out loud. "Its like he can predict every single move I'm gonna make".

Seeing the other eight clones Luffy then pulled his arms back. **"Gum-Gum..."** His arms then began moving back and forth rapidly destroying every single clone. **"... Gatling".**

Naruto then began running towards Luffy with a huge Rasengan in his hand. **"Giant-"**

At the same time Luffy cocked both his arms black before turning them completly black. **"Armament Hardening: Gum-Gum-"**

 **"Rasengan".**

 **"Bazooka".**

Both attacks then collided in the center send both of the combatants sliding away from each other.

"Your pretty strong there", Naruto said with a smile. " What's your name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates", Luffy said with a huge grin.

"Cool, I'm gonna be the next Hokage of the leaf village, believe it".

"Well then", Luffy said with a serious face. "I think it's time to kick this battle up a notch." He then pumped his right arm up before his skin started turning pink and steam came off his body.

 **"Second Gear".**

 _"What the hell is that?"_ Naruto thought confused. "Doesn't matter, Im gonna take you down".

All Luffy did in response was put his fist back while pointing his open palm at Naruto. **"Gum-Gum-"**

 **"Shadow Clo-"**

 **"Jet Pistol".** Before Naruto could finish making his clones, he was punched rapidly in the face by Luffy and was sent flying.

 _"What the hell was that?"_ Naruto thought. _"I didn't even see him move"._ However his thoughts were cut off when Luffy appeared above him.

 **"Gum-Gum Jet Stamp",** His legs then slammed into Naruto sending him into the ground. Luffy then landed on the ground next to the crater Naruto was in. But was surprised when Naruto began to slowly get up.

"Stay down, you can't beat me in Second Gear", Luffy said Matter-Of-Factly. But to his surprise Naruto just began to laugh.

"Sorry, but I didn't get where I am today just by giving up", Naruto said as he crossed his fingers again. "If you think you can make me give up, think again you rubber bastard. **"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu".**

All in front of Luffy around fifty clones appeared all with angry looks on there faces before they charged towards him, while Naruto sat down and closed his eyes.

As the clones rushed Luffy he simply looked towards them with an impassive face. **"Gum-Gum..."** Luffy then stretched his arms back again before he sent several high speed punches forward destroying each clone in rapid succession. **"...Gatling"**

When the attack ended Naruto began to stand with toad-like eyes and a serious expression on his face. Not wanting to give him any slack Luffy quickly disappeared before he appeared to the side of Naruto with his fist cocked back, however he was surprised by what Naruto did next, he caught it.

Taking Luffy's shock as an opportunity he threw a punch straight at Luffy's stomach send him flying back.

"How did you get so strong?" Luffy asked as he began standing up. "I was kicking your ass a minute ago".

"Naruto responded by rushing towards Luffy with his fist back aiming to punch him in the face. Seeing the attack coming with observation Haki Luffy dodged the attack, but was surprised when an invisible force sent him flying back anyway.

"What the hell, I know I dodged his attack so why did I get hit anyway?" Luffy asked.

"I used the Natural Energy from around us to increase the length and power of my attacks".

"What was that, I wasn't listening".

"You asked me you Jack ass", Naruto said angrily. "You know what it doesn't matter, its my turn to start kicking you ass rubber man".

"Well see about that whiskers," Luffy said before charging Naruto.

Both of them met in the middle and began trading blows with each other. While Naruto's sage mode enhanced attacks did plenty of damage to Luffy, his attacks in second gear combined with haki more then made up for the difference in power. Naruto quickly slammed a fist into Luffy's stomach at the same time Luffy punched him in the face. Both of them were sent flying before they regained there balance and smiled at each other.

"How about you handle this", Naruto said before he began charging up two rasengans in each hand. **"Rasengan Barrage".**

Luffy dodged the attack before he launched a kick straight at Naruto's side knocking him off balance.

"Take this", Luffy yelled. **"Gum-Gum..."** Luffy's arms then stretched behind him. **"...Jet Bazooka"**. Luffy then launched his fists into Naruto sending him crashing threw several trees.

Naruto then began to shakily get up before he formed two shadow clones. "I need to finish this now", he said out loud before he began charging a large shuriken like attack with his two clones.

"Let's see how you handle this". Naruto said as he threw the attack. **"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken".** The attack then went flying towards Luffy as it carved up the ground behind it.

Luffy sensing that he wouldn't be able to dodge in time began to send his fist back coated in Haki before it caught on fire. **"Gum-Gum Red Hawk".**

Both attacks then collided before Luffy began holding his hand, noticing the damage it took even with haki. _"Damn that was a strong attack",_ Luffy thought.

Naruto quickly dispersed the his second to last clone he made to maintain his sage mode once Luffy stood up.

"If I can't take you down with speedy attacks, I will have to break through all you attacks with raw power". Luffy then bit into his thumb before he began blowing air into it, increasing the size of his hand.

 **"Gear Third: Bone Balloon".**

Naruto deciding not to wait and see what this form does charged up another attack.

 **"Wind Style: Giant Rasenshuriken".** Naruto then threw the attack at Luffy aiming to finish him off.

 **"Gum-Gum Elephant Gun",** Luffy's attack tore straight threw Naruto's before it slammed into him sending him on the ground.

Luffy then quickly transferred the air to his leg. **"Gum-Gum...".** Naruto looked up to see a giant foot above him. **"...Giant Axe."**

Naruto quickly formed a giant rasengan bigger then in his body in his hand. **"Massive Rasengan"** , he yelled as there attacks collide creating a shockwave that destroyed the tree's in the area.

As Naruto began charging another attack Luffy increased the size of both his fists before coating them both in haki.

 **"Gum-Gum Grizzly Magnum".**

 **"Wind-Style: Massive Rasenshuriken".**

As the attacks collided Naruto was pushed back with severe damage on his hand, while Luffy's leg was badly damaged.

 _"Damn I shouldn't have detonated a rasenshuriken so close to myself"_. Naruto thought.

"Your really strong Naruto", Luffy said with another trademark smile on his face.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as well. "Thanks you to".

Luffy then blow more air into his arms before he launched himself into the air and coated both his hands in haki.

 _"No choice",_ Naruto thought, as he began to use the last of his sage mode chakra to make multiple shadow clones and had each of them form a large rasengan.

"Take this", Luffy yelled as he began swinging his fists back and forth several times. At the same time all of Naruto's clones jumped towards Luffy with the giant Rasengans in there hands.

 **"Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling".**

 **"Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Mega Barrage".**

When the attacks collided neither of the combatants would give an inch, with Luffy rapidly striking blow after blow and Naruto's clones slowly pushing him the there rasengans. Until finally the explosion from the impact damaged both of them and sent them flying to the ground.

As Naruto got up he was surprised to see Luffy on the ground, but as we was about to walk away Luffy began to rise as well.

"Wow your really strong Naruto, you may even be stronger then Doffy", Luffy said seriously.

"Yeah, that attack was able to defeat Kurama and yet you cancelled it out, Im impressed".

"Well I guess its time to stop holding back", Luffy said as he coated his arm in haki and raised it towards his mouth. "I will have to go all out to defeat you".

"I couldn't agree more", Naruto said as he placed his hand on his stomach and began slowly turning his hand around.

Luffy then bit into his arm before he started blowing large amounts of air into it and slowly started to inflate himself. At the same time Naruto was slowly covered in an orange flame that changed his body.

Luffy then distributed the air all through his body before he landed on the ground and started bouncing constantly. When the smoke cleared Naruto also had what looked like horns on his head, and a coat made of flame like chakra, as well as multiple bead like markings around his nexk.

 **"Gearth Fourth: Bounceman"**.

 **"Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode".**

 **Authors Note: And I will leave it at that guys, but please don't hurt me. I will try to finish up this fight by tomorrow and I will also explain why the winner one and how. Although no matter who I pick I know there will be hate comments and flames. But either way I will see you guys tomorrow with a brand new chapter. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hello everyone, so before I continue the story I got a review from Book Lover Reader, and he pointed out that Luffy with haki would get shredded by a Rasenshuriken. The reason I had red Hawk Negate it was because since wind style techniques are weak against fire, plus the force of the red hawk would have been enough to negate it. But Luffy did not leave unscathed. Now back to the battle

Neither of the fighters moved a muscle, until after bouncing 2 more times Luffy launched himself straight at Naruto, using his bouncing to increase his speed. However, before he could attack Naruto he dissappeared in an orange flash before he attacked Luffy from above with a rasengan.

As Luffy was getting up Naruto ran towards him and aimed a kick at his side, but was surprised when his attacked bounced off of him.

 _"What the hell, he's armored and rubbery at the same time"_ , Naruto thought.

 **"Gum Gum..."**. Luffy's fist began to compress making it look like a large cannon before he launched it at Naruto. **"...Monkey Kong Gun"**.

The impact sent Naruto flying several meters away before impacting the ground making a large crater. As Naruto was getting up he noticed that Luffy, was flying towards him by rapidly bouncing his feet on the air.

 _ **"Naruto you can't take many more of those attacks"**_ , Kurama said with a slightly worried tone. _**"I won't be able to heal you if you take too many of those".**_

"Gotcha", Naruto said before he ran to meet Luffy head on. As Luffy threw another punch at him, Naruto easily dodged, before he aimed another Rasengan at Luffy's stomach. But was suprised when it bounced off of him.

 _"Ok this isn't good"_ , Naruto thought while frowning. _"But atleast he's slower then me so if I keep dodging his attacks, I can make an opening"._

 **"Gum Gum..."** Luffy sends a stretching punch straight towards Naruto. However, when he dodged he was surprised when the attack bounced towards him. **"...Culverin".**

Naruto began moving at fast speeds to dodge the attack, but was surprised when it continued to bounce towards him.

"How many times can it bounce dammit", Naruto said frustrated. As he continued to dodge, he then lifted his hand up and began charing an attack.

 **"Planetary..."** Naruto charged a large rasengan with three normal sized rasengans surrounding it. **"...Rasengan"**. He then used the attack to cancel out Luffy's Culverin before he jumped towards him with two rasenshurikens in both hands.

"Take this **Wind Style: Repeated Rasenshuriken",** Naruto's then threw both of his attacks at Luffy, however he easily bounced over the attack. But when he looked up he was surprised to see Naruto above him holding a small black ball in his hand.

 **"Super Mini Tailed-Beast Ball",** He then shoved the attack straight into Luffy's stomach sending him into the ground.

As Luffy started getting up he bounced to Naruto while he was falling to the ground and prepared another attack.

 **"Gum Gum..."** Luffy then put both his hands togethor to his side before ramming his open palms into Naruto's chest. **"...Leo Bazooka".**

Naruto spewed large amounts of blood before he was sent flying away and crashed into the ground nearly losing consciousness. Luffy then bounced towards him and started to blow even more air into his arm.

"I have to end this now", Luffy thought. "Before my time runs out".

"There is no way I'm losing this. Lets go Kurama", Naruto yelled before he transformed into a large fox made of pure energy.

"This attack will finish you off once and for all, Gum Gum...". Luffy then lifted his now large arm before swinging it down.

At the same time Naruto began charging a huge black ball in the mouth of the tailed beast.

 **"Tailed beast Bomb".**

 **"King Kong Gun".**

As the attacks began battling for dominance Luffy was pushing the attack further and further towards Naruto. However, the tailed beast bomb then detonated blasting both Luffy and Naruto away.

When Naruto opened his eyes he noticed that Luffy was slowly standing up and preparing another attack. Taking note of how much chakra he had left, Naruto began charging another Rasenshuriken planing on ending this with one attack. However, before Luffy could use his next attack his body began to deflate and he collapsed on the ground.

"No, not now", Luffy thought in panic.

Naruto seeing this as an opportunity launched his attack at the downed Luffy. As the attack exploded engulfing Luffy the smoke cleared to see pieces of a straw hat floating to the ground with Luffy, nowhere to be seen.

 **(K.O)**

Hank: Oh boy, here come the hate comments.

Jeff: Before you kill us, lets explain why Naruto one. At first Luffy had the advantage since Naruto's attacks didn't have much effect on him, but with Naruto's shadow clones he was able to push Luffy to second gear.

Hank: However, Naruto's sage mode has been shown to have the reflexes to dodge and sense attacks from people almost as fast as Naruto's nine-tailed chakra mode, so gear second was easy to keep up with.

Jeff: And since his attacks Frog Kata attacks are invisible, Luffy's observation haki did not help him to dodge. Also, Sage mode attacks pack enough of a punch to cancel out Gear third, especially since these same attacks were able to defeat Kurama, The strongest of the tailed beasts.

Hank: However the final turning point was Gear Fourth Luffy vs Nine-Tail Charka Mode Naruto. WHile Luffy has the durability and Strength advantage. His attacks simply weren't fast enough to keep up with Naruto. And while Luffy's King Kong Gun had the strength to take down doflamingo's strongest defences and damage a city. Naruto's tailed beast bomb cancelled out 6 others, and since one tailed beast bomb can take out a mountain, that means Naruto's has insane amounts of power.

Jeff: But the most crucial thing is Naruto's healing factor, and Luffy's Time limit. Luffy can not keep up Gear Fourth for long, and with a time limit to his technique, compared to Naruto who made shadow clones of nine tailed chakra mode, shared the chakra with hundreds of people, and kept fighting for long periods of time. Shows Narutos stamina.

Hank: And while Luffy has insane durability, his wounds will eventually overwhelm him, while Naruto can simply heal.

 **The Winner is Naruto Uzumaki**

Authors Note: He guys thanks for reading, and if you have any more ideas for anime death battles leave them as a review, or pm me the ideas, and I will try to do them if i know both characters. Until then peace out.


End file.
